


Silenzio di notte

by Racchan



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Murder, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Original Fiction
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-09 19:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19482877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Racchan/pseuds/Racchan
Summary: Apesar de uma vida tranquila e uma existência quase vazia, Rosana Giordano se encontra subitamente de encontro com uma aventura da qual ela não precisa e, sinceramente, não desejava. Colocada em uma posição que a força a procurar por uma jovem dama desaparecida, resolver casos diversos e se associar com os seres mais diversos de um universo completamente novo, Rosana também é confrontada sobre seu passado e sobre as questões mais fundamentais sobre si mesma e sobre seu passado.





	Silenzio di notte

**Author's Note:**

  * For [midwinter_stars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midwinter_stars/gifts).



Minha vida não pode ser descrita como interessante. Não, eu diria que é o oposto disso; minha vida é, em sua totalidade, muito entediante e vazia de propósito. Não que eu possa dizer que eu não gosto disso — eu sou, na verdade, uma pessoa muito pouco exigente quando se trata de empolgação. Sendo muito sincera, eu não me importo com o tédio ocasional que surge com esse tipo de existência, e eu poderia simplesmente encerrar este texto com isso: sou uma moça entediante, com a qual nada de minimamente peculiar acontece, e que nunca se envolveu em nenhum tipo de problemas em toda a sua vida.

Bem, isso se minha vida nunca tivesse chegado ao fatídico dia em que tudo aconteceu.

Para explicar os eventos que se seguiram neste dia, eu tenho que voltar um pouco, para que vocês lendo este relato possam entender quem eu sou e os motivos de como ter agido da maneira que agi, ao ser confrontada com uma realidade tão diferente da minha própria, tão comum e sem nenhum tipo de atrativo aparente.

Meu nome é Rosana Giordano, e eu nasci na Itália, assim como minha mãe, Adriana. Meu pai, Paulo, nasceu no Brasil — onde eu fui criada, quando meus pais se casaram e se mudaram para o país no qual meu pai cresceu. Mesmo que eu não tenha muitas memórias de lá, eu gosto muito do meu país, e tenho muitos laços com a Itália; isso não me impediu de me apaixonar com o Brasil e o ver como não apenas a minha casa, mas também a casa na qual eu poderia crescer e viver feliz até o fim da minha vida. Eu tive uma infância razoavelmente comum, e não tive nenhum amigo que eu mantive desde pequena. Meus únicos amigos só me conheceram no sexto ano do fundamental, e crescemos juntos desde então. Eles são poucos — apenas colegas com os quais eu divido interesses, e que assim se aproximaram de mim —, mas confiáveis e pelos quais eu daria a vida. Gosto de animes, mangás, e amo livros de mistério. Costumo escrever ocasionalmente, mas não pretendo seguir tal carreira. Minha vida é, mais ou menos, como a de qualquer garota nos seus dezessete anos. É isso que eu fui levada a acreditar, tendo sido criada do jeito que eu fui, e lendo tantos livros que contavam sobre histórias fantásticas nas quais os protagonistas viviam aventuras mágicas e esplendorosas, conheciam seres dos mais diversos e lutavam contra o mal e a destruição. Eu, uma pessoa comum, um ser humano, sou no máximo o tipo de garotas que protagonizam animes shoujo ou então aqueles romances ruins que escrevem sobre garotas na escola que se apaixonam pelo seu melhor amigo mas nunca percebem os sentimentos dele por ela. Esses são os pensamentos que eu tenho desde que parei de ser a criancinha que assistia filmes da Disney e sonhava com ser uma princesa — assim que meus pés tocaram o chão sobre minha vida, eles se mantiveram em tal situação.

Sempre houve apenas uma coisa curiosa sobre a minha vida: meus sonhos.

Como eu deveria descrevê-los? São como memórias distantes, como reminiscências de algo que eu já vivi, quase ao meu alcance, mas que sempre somem antes que possam ser distinguidos da neblina do esquecimento. É como ver as coisas que eu vivi, que eu presenciei, que são tão inerentemente minhas quanto o ar que eu respiro, e no entanto nunca me pertenceram — assim que acordo, somem, como se fossem nada mais do que nuvens passageiras no céu da minha vida. Mesmo em todos esses anos, desde que tenho memórias, eu nunca consegui me lembrar deles completamente. Em um momento e outro, vejo parte de um sonho como um dèja vu, mas logo o esqueço, por mais que force minha mente a se concentrar naquele pedaço de informação. Tendo muitas vezes falado sobre isso com meus pais, eles me consolam com abraços e palavras bondosas, me lembrando de que se lembrar de sonhos não é uma coisa fácil ou normal, mas mesmo as palavras mais doces nunca tiraram esse pensamento de minha mente: "algo está falando, algo que eu deveria me lembrar, algo que eu deveria _saber"_.

Naquela noite, mais uma vez ansiando por esse tipo de sonho estranho, eu fui para a cama depois de um dia comum. Acordar, tomar café da manhã, arrumar o quarto, me preparar para a escola, ir para a escola, estudar, conversar com amigos, voltar para casa, falar com meus pais, arrumar a casa, comer, tomar banho, dormir — ou melhor, deitar-me inquieta na cama até que esses sonhos viessem, com esperança de que dessa vez permanecessem. Virava-me para um lado, virava-me para o outro, e tentava pensar no que eu poderia acabar sonhando dessa vez, e se seu significado seria revelado para mim em algum ponto. Fechando os olhos, eu me forcei a tentar dormir, e sinto que devo ter cochilado por alguns segundos; abri os olhos com uma luz em meu quarto, e me coloquei de pé, pensando que deveria ser parte do meu sonho. Deveria aproveitar, enquanto podia ver e não me esquecer, para entender tudo o que acontecia naquele misterioso mundo de sonhos e fantasias, onde nunca fui permitida entrar durante os dias, ou até mesmo em minha memória.

O espelho brilhava com diversas cores, como se um arco-íris inteiro disputasse pela predominância daquele vidro, e me senti compelida — talvez por aquela beleza mística, talvez por minha pura curiosidade que me movia tanto para a frente — a tocá-lo. Assim que o fiz, no entanto, minha mão não encontrou-se com o frio vidro do espelho, mas sim com o que se parecia com a sensação morna de água.

Sabe quando se afunda a mão dentro de uma banheira, cheia de água quente, pronta para se tomar banho? Era aquela mesma sensação agradável, tão atrativa, apesar de sentir que havia algo de muito errado nesta situação.

Com minha mente ainda insistindo que não se passava de mais um sonho, eu aprofundei minha mão, até que meu corpo inteiro tivesse passado — e minha visão tivesse sido reduzida a um clarão de luz branca.


End file.
